


Wings

by 2spooky4u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, First Time Topping, M/M, Sex, Wing Kink, Wing sex, Wingfic, Wings, first time fic, wing!kink, wingsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/2spooky4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three ways to see an angel's wings. After their death. During their rage. Or, during orgasm. Dean really wants to see Castiel's wings. M for explicit content and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

It was a simple enough case, with a dozen or so movie-extra grade demons. With Cas there to help, it went super quickly. The angel merely rose his hand and the whole warehouse was emptied. Soon the abandoned vessels would wake up dizzy and disoriented and the Winchesters would be long gone. Sam was keeping watch from the Impala, and Dean stood rather uselessly beside Cas, unable to help. Cas went a little over the top, and shattered some light bulbs. In the surge of electricity beforehand, Dean watched as Castiel's wings spread behind him, silhouetted on the wall. The moment was over as soon as it started, and had he blinked, he would have missed it.

"We should leave before the empty vessels awaken," the angel remarked, looking around at his handiwork. They made their way outside of the warehouse and joined Sam back in the Impala.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked.

"Smooth as pie," replied his brother.

"Dude, that doesn't even work," scoffed the younger Winchester.

"Whatever, man. You shoulda seen Cas's wings, though, when he got all I'm-gonna-smite-your-ass." Dean chuckled.

"I showed my wings?" The angel looked vaguely surprised. "I wasn't aware of that."

"Well, it was pretty impressive. I know if I had wings, I'd show 'em off as much as possible." Dean elbowed Sam out of the driver's seat and started the car. The younger shot him a look as he clambered into the passenger seat.

"Wings aren't meant to be shown casually," said Cas, sounding somewhat embarrassed. "It would be rather like stripping for someone."

Sam uttered a manly giggle. "So, you flashed Dean?"

"Shut up, man." Dean was more flustered than he would have liked to admit. "I'm not the one who giggles like an eight-year-old girl."

"I do not."

"All you need is some pigtails."

"Are some pigtails."

"What?"

"Are, not is."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"I'm sorry I flashed you, Dean." Cas looked a bit bewildered.

"I don't get it, though. Why's it bad manners?" Sam asked.

"There are only three times an angel shows its wings. All three are rare occasions, though they are becoming more and more common." Cas sounded as if he was telling a young child to say 'thank you'. "First, when he or she dies, the wings burn, leaving an imprint on the surface around them. I believe you've seen this, possibly more than any other mortal in history.

"The second is when the angel feels extreme anger or righteousness, which are often felt together. Any time he's carrying an act of revenge, an act of war, an act of defiance, et cetera, the wings cast a shadow. No angels were meant to do any of those acts, so the viewing of wings in that situation is quite rude." Cas paused for a moment, reluctant to go on.

"And the third?" Sam prompted. Cas cleared his throat.

"The third is during orgasm." The angel looked away, clearly squeamish about the subject matter. Dean nearly choked, and Sam giggled ever-so-masculinely.

"I think Dean could help you with that," he said, after regaining his breath. Dean turned bright red.

"Shut up, man," said Dean.

"I do not understand." Cas spoke at the same time. Sam was driven further into fits of laughter, fueled by his brother's embarrassment and a huge amount of coffee he had chugged to help stay awake.

"You..." Another fit of giggles.

"Sam, shut up or you're walking back to the hotel."

"You don't want to- eh he he- help- ahahaha- Cas orgasm?" Dean slammed the brakes.

"Out. Now." Dean kicked his brother roughly.

"Fine, fine, I'll shut up."

The rest of the ride passed in an awkward silence, Sam biting his lip until it bled to keep from laughing, Cas looking confused, and Dean feeling as if his face was on fire. Finally, after what felt like forever, they arrived at the hotel. It was a little nicer than their usual lodgings, as John Winchester had once cleared out a poltergeist from the lobby. Now Sam and Dean could stay there for free whenever they were passing by. They even got their own suites.

"Sam, if you mention this again I will personally hand you over to Crowley," said Dean as they rode the elevator up to the top floor.

"I'll uh, just leave you guys to it. In your nice hotel room. Together. Have fun." The elevator reached their floor and Sam went sprinting off into his room before Dean could tackle him. Castiel watched, absolutely flummoxed, and followed Dean to his room.

"God, he's annoying," muttered Dean as he fiddled with his hotel key.

"I don't see what my father- oh." Castiel wandered into the room after Dean, and sat on his bed.

"Cas, are you like, staying here?" Dean didn't think that he could be around Cas much longer, after all of Sam's teasing.

"I seem to have caused you much embarrassment. I apologize."

"No, it's not you, dude. It was Sam." Dean rummaged in his duffel bag.

"I did not mean to imply that you-"

"You didn't imply- sit down." Castiel was pacing.

"Sorry." He flew to the bed instantly. Dean blinked.

"What is up with you, dude?"

"What Sam said earlier, it's just-" Castiel cut off with a frustrated sigh. "Most of my brothers and sisters have experienced it and they make fun of me for it. And Sam isn't the first to suggest that you and I might have..." Both knew where the sentence was going.

"Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd be okay with that."

"With what?"

"I'd really love to see your wings."

"You mean..."

Dean didn't let him complete his sentence. He leaned forward and gently grabbed Castiel's neck, and caught the angel's lips with his own. He kissed him, slowly, passionately, and maneuvered one knee onto the bed beside Cas.

"Dean..." Cas pulled back, looking confused. His pupils were blown wide, leaving only a slight ring of baby blue.

"It's okay, Cas. Really."

Cas tentatively pressed his lips back onto Dean's. The hunter whimpered softly and pulled up his other knee, straddling Cas. Cas wrapped his arms around him, and ran a hand through the sandy blond hair. They explored each other's mouths slowly. Finally, Castiel lifted Dean and transported them both backwards, Cas on his elbows over Dean. The angel kissed the soft spot below Dean's ear, trailing kisses along his jaw, down to his neck. He bit down gently, and the hunter gasped, sending shivers down the angel's spine. He felt a pleasant heat gather in his stomach, and as Dean grunted again he felt a tightening between his legs. Surprised, he pulled back. Dean couldn't help but laugh at Castiel's expression, a mixture of awe and shock.

"Dean, what's- Ah!" Cas's sentence dissolved into a yelp as Dean began to stroke his inner thigh. "I- I think I know why you like this so- MUCH!" Dean had reached his hardened length through the fabric, and any semblance of thought flew away as his body reacted. He arched his back, craving more. Dean pulled back his hand, drawing a low whine from the angel.

"This is just the start," he whispered, moving his hand to Castiel's tie, loosening the fabric.  _Damn, why does he have to wear so many clothes?_  Dean wondered.

"No clothes," murmured Cas as if on cue, and each and every garment disappeared into thin air. The sudden friction between both of their erections was maddening, and Dean thrust his hips upward automatically.

"Casssssssssss..." Dean hissed. He grabbed the angel's neck and rammed their mouths together roughly. He flipped them over, and began biting Castiel's chest, moving back and forth to produce more of that beautiful friction. Cas writhed underneath him, hardened member pressing into Dean's stomach.

"Please, Dean," he begged, not really knowing what he was asking for.

"Need... Lube..." Dean panted.

It felt so natural, everything coming easily and smoothly. Dean had never been with another man, and Cas had never been with another, well, anything. They were both virgins in that regard. But nothing had ever, ever felt so right for either man.

"This?" Cas asked, a small jar appearing in his hand. Dean nodded. The lid of the container disappeared as an afterthought. Cas trailed his fingers down the hunter's chest, tracing the muscular V that led to...

"Fuck, Cas." Dean arched his back as he felt the angel's hand begin to stroke him. His eyes flew open, and he stared at the flushed, aroused form beneath him. Cas was beautiful, really beautiful; his hair was tousled and his entire body was red. His his irises had all but disappeared and his eyes were half closed in anticipation.

"Dean," he moaned, his tone of voice both pleading and scared.

"I want to see your wings." Dean growled possessively at his angel. Castiel raised his head to kiss the hunter again, trying to convey through his lips how nervous he was.

"I- I'm scared," he grunted. Dean pulled back, apologies written all over his face. His throbbing member grazed Castiel's thigh, and they were both reminded yet again of the imminent pleasure.

"Cas..." Dean repeated. Guilt overshadowed the lust painted on his face, and he started to back up, embarrassed.

"Wait." Cas caressed the hunter's face, other hand still clutching the lube. "I want you," he said. He drew back his fingers, and scooped up some lube.

Dean couldn't move, frozen in place by the image unfolding before him. Castiel spread his legs and began to prepare himself, eyes rolling back as he penetrated his entrance. He shuddered in pain and pleasure. He added one finger after another until he was covered in the slippery liquid. Dean had never seen anything so compelling in his life. No voluptuous Asian girl could even come close to the pleasure brought on by watching Cas fuck himself.

Finally, the angel removed his fingers with a whimper and took more lube. He moved his hand blindly towards Dean, leaving a streak of lube across his hunter's leg as he reached his throbbing cock. The spell was broken, and another took its place as Dean moved into the angel's hand. Cas dropped the jar of lube on the bed, and stroked Dean with both hands until he was covered. It took every ounce of restraint left in Dean not to come right that instant, but he forced himself to stop.

"Dean?" Cas whimpered at the sudden halt.

"Shhh." Dean spread his angel's legs, aligning his tip with Castiel's opening. Both bodies quivered in excitement as Dean began to push in.

The sensation was almost unbearable, unlike anything either of them had ever felt. They forget who they were and why they were here, and the world was comprised entirely of the two sweating bodies and the pleasure between them.

Dean slid in until he was entirely inside Cas. His nerves were on fire and he began to thrust his hips back and forth and oh god the pleasure-

"Castiel." Dean's voice sent vibrations of pleasure into the angel's body, and at the sound of his name he began to babble in Enochian, saying something that definitely wasn't polite.

Dean began to move faster and faster. They were entangled in a current of pleasure, waves of heat washing over them-

And then the hunter hit a spot within Cas that made him scream. Dean was dangerously close to release, and his movements became sloppy and rough as Castiel's screams sent him closer and closer.

"DEAN!" Cas screamed. Dean opened his eyes just in time to see the angel's wings fill the room before the light bulbs burst and they were plunged into darkness. Sticky, hot come covered their stomachs as Cas reached his climax. Dean felt him tighten around his cock, and his thoughts were pulled away from the beautiful wings as he came, hard. He rode out his orgasm inside of the angel, filling him with his own seed. His own yells of pleasure overpowered the angel's, and his entire body was on fire.

Finally, his vision returned. He opened his eyes slowly. Cas gazed up at him, looking just as blissful as Dean felt. He pulled out gently and collapsed, panting, next to his savior-turned-friend-turned-soul mate.

"Wow, Cas," he said as soon as he regained the ability to speak. The angel wrapped his arms around the human and Dean swore he could feel feathers enveloping him. Somehow the covers had moved over them.

"That was amazing," the angel muttered. He began to cover his hunter's body with lazy kisses. Together they basked in the after-glow. Dean drifted off to sleep nestled into Castiel's chest, warm and content, his angel's heartbeat the perfect lullaby.

"Sleep well, my love," said Cas softly as Dean's eyelashes fluttered. He cuddled into the hunter's body as he rested, carrying them both safely into the morning.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell?" A very confused electric company overseer elbowed his friend. "Something's just wiped out the entire Eastern seaboard.

* * *

"You owe me ten bucks," remarked one angel to another, smiling widely as they felt their brother's happiness wash over them.

* * *

"It looks like _somebody_  saw  _somebody_ 's wings last night," remarked Sam at breakfast, the power finally restored.

"Shut the fuck up if you want your jaw to stay intact," came the response.


End file.
